Finding Dani Phantom
by NerdofSpades
Summary: Two years into Danny's Hogwarts education and everything is going great. Sure, it took some getting used to, but Danny was more than able to handle it. Too bad he forgot the other person wandering around with his genetic code. (part 3 of Wand of a Halfa)


Danny laughed at another one of Tucker's jokes as he opened his door to lug his trunk into his room, returning from Hogwarts after his second year. "Seriously, guys," he said, "I swear, I could tell Nitrab anything about non-magical culture and he would believe me in a heartbeat. He really should…" his voice slowly died off.

"Danny, dude, what's wrong?" Tucker asked, pushing into the room around his friend, who had stopped in the doorway.

He frowned when Danny didn't reply and followed his friend's gaze.

"Huh, that's weird," Sam said as she took in the situation. She stepped forward and picked up the slim box that had been resting in the middle of Danny's immaculately made bed.

"Jazz must have left that in here when she made your bed," Tucker offered when Sam passed it to him. "I know your bed was still a mess when you left."

"Jazz didn't leave that here," Danny suddenly said, breaking out of his daze. He quickly took the box from Tucker examining it carefully. It resembled his own wand case more than just a little. It had the same green wood and blue metal from the Ghost Zone. It wasn't the same, though. The decorative parts of Danny's box had harder edges and resembled the gears of a clock on the corners. This one was smoother, gentler, with flowing lines curling into the main body of the sides. The clasp had a faint design of a clock face if he looked hard enough. Danny swallowed.

"Uh, dude, what's up?" Sam asked, poking Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, man, you look like you've seen a ghost," Tucker added. "Or, well, something spooky."

"It's from Clockwork," Danny said, not looking up at his friends. He carefully undid the clasp. Inside, on smooth purple velvet, sat a wand. It had a pale wood with a faint green sheen to it that Danny had noticed in his own, but it was easier to see on this wand because his wand had darker woods. It was about the same length as his own, he'd have to pull out his wand to check which one was longer, but he thought his had just a little bit more length.

Tucker made a confused noise in the back of his throat.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Gee," Danny grumbled as he slowly picked up the new wand, feeling the slight familiar tingle of magic in his fingers. "A mysterious object in Ghost Zone green, blue, and purple, with a clock face clasp appears on my bed with no warning." He sighed and put the wand back down. "Clockwork made my wand, too."

"When you put it like that," Tucker muttered. "Wait if this wand isn't for you, then who's it for?"

"Oh," Sam said paling slightly. "Shit."

Danny closed the case and glanced up at them. "Yeah."

"Uh, not following here."

"Danielle," Danny and Sam said together.

"Oh. Yeah, that's going to cause some problems. Do you have any idea how to find her?"

Danny shook his head. "But clearly, I'm going to have to."

"How?" Sam asked.

Danny thought for a moment. "I'll ask Valery and our Ghost Zone allies to keep an eye out for her. Someone's got to see her. I'll look for her when I can, too. It's summer after all. I've got a lot of free time."

"Eh, not as much as you think," Tucker cut in. "Remember last year? Skulker's gonna try and get in as much 'Danny Hunting' as he can before you leave again. Not to mention every other ghost that wants a piece of you. And avoiding Vlad 'cause that guy really wants to know where you go during the school year."

Danny groaned. "Please don't remind me."

"You know," Sam interrupted, "you could just ask Frostbite if you could borrow the Infi-Map again."

"After what happened the last time we used it? I'd be surprised if he let me look at it again," Danny said. "But I could see if he's willing to use it himself to go looking for her."

A few sounds of agreement came from Sam and Tucker as Danny gave Tucker the wand box to hold for a moment as he finally finished getting his trunk into his bedroom and setting it at the foot of his bed. He groaned and flopped on his bed. "I'm going to have so much explaining to do."

Sam and Tucker only laughed.


End file.
